Love Me Chronicles: The Dreamer
by Mrs.TeenWereWolf
Summary: So here I am reminiscing one year ago. I wouldn't believe a year ago that I would be involved with an army vampires, falling for a werewolf, and having to put up with the whiny Bella Swan. Never mind, I would have guessed. After all I am a Dreamer.
1. Prologue

Let's make it short and sweet.

I don't own anything..and this is my second story.

* * *

Freshman year. That's when it all started. I started seeing the Quileute Tribe's future. I knew exactly what was going to happen in my Native Land. My spirit guide told me to go to the Elders and tell them what's going on. When I told them what's going on with me, they all grinned. They told me their was a Legend that was often never told. They told me about The Dreamer of The Native Land. They were people gifted with the ability to dream or rather known as having visions, about the tribe. They were also able to communicate with the active pack, rule all the five elements, and have a special spirit guide, in my case it was Talya. Talya is the first daughter of Taha Aki. She was also the first dreamer in history.

I told the council what I have seen, which was Sam Uley, my cousin turning into a werewolf slash shape shifter. I also told them not to tell the wolves about me, until the time was right. And I believe this is my story. The story of Melody Ava.

* * *

What do you think of it so far?

Review..please (:

Melody's picture on my profile :D

~~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	2. Lighten Storms

Thanks to my reviewers:

teamjacob Vanessa123 && lani'sworld

thanks guys for reviewing :) and for adding my story in alerts :)

sooo..i don't own anything..enjoy (:

* * *

Lightening Storms. I hate them with passion. They always have to trigger something with my visions. Its either I see more visions than needed or I don't see them at all. I wish they can just go away so I can stop having horrible headaches, but that isn't possible. After all we are in, La Push next to the most wettest place in the Continental U.S, Forks, Washington.

* * *

I am in my room reading the Quileute Legends. I never seem to stop reading the legends. They always seem to fascinate me.

"Boo!" I threw the book up in the air and tried to get the book safely in my hands. Once I got my book, I looked up and glared at Talya. Talya had a weird sparkle in her eye, like if she knew something I didn't.

"That was very mean of you. Can't you see I am reading?" Talya nodded her head and grabbed my book out of my hands.

"You have to stop reading these old legends and go out there in the wild. Meet new people." I shook my head and said no thanks. Talya sighed.

"So no visions today?" Talya asked while she sit down in my bed. I shook my head sadly.

"Aww. When is it going to happen?" She asked herself out loud. I looked at her weirdly.

"When is what going to happen?" I asked her. She looked around the room and grabbed my math book and began "reading it."

"This book is so interesting." I got up and took the book away from her.

"You think a Geometry Book is interesting?" I raised my eyebrows while she sunk down in her seat.

"Um, yeah. Oh the council wants to see me. Got to go." And with that she was gone. Oh well, back to reading the Legends. When I finished the book, I went to the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw that the clouds have been cleared out. The sun was shining like it never shined before. That brought a smile to my face, no more horrible head aches.

That's when it happened. It was like I was there.

Wolves and Vampires fighting till death. I never seen these vampires around here. I notice that the Cullen's where fighting with the werewolves. It all happened so quickly.

The Black Wolf or Sam was going crazy fighting twice as hard as the smaller and newest werewolves. One of the vampire got Sam and wrapped his arms around his neck and snapped it quick. Sam was laying there dead. My head swished in another location.

A Reddish Brown or Jake was trying to protect the Swan girl from a red headed leach. The leech grabbed Jake and bit him, no other good vampire was around to suck the venom out of his system which lead to death. My head swished in another direction and another and another until the last wolf died.

I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes. I knew what to do next. I called Billy.

"Black Residents, Billy speaking."

"Billy. Code CM." Billy had to make up a code system for me so when everytime I call him the werewolves dont understand our codes. Oh and CM means council meeting.

"What time?" He asked.

"After sun sets." And with that Billy hanged up.

I went in my room, I was phasing back and forward. I was so inpatient when it came to this things, by things I mean meetings. I tapped my foot looking out at the window. The sun was finally setting. I grabbed my coat and went to the top of the cliffs. The fire was burning which meant the council members were here.

Once I got to the top, I nodded my head paying respect to them.

"What do you have to tell us that was so urgent?" Sue asked. I sat down and began telling them my vision.

Once I told the elders about my vision they were shocked. Sue was trying so hard not to cry same thing with the other Elders.

"How can we prevent this from happening?" Linda Awea, Brooklyn's mom asked.

"By simpling telling them about my vision. Billy would you mind calling Sam and telling him that it's an urgent council meeting?" He nodded his head and took my cellphone from my hand. I looked up at Talya who was standing next to me. She had a smile on her face. I shook off the feeling and the guts to ask her why was she smiling. But it looked like she knew or knows something is going to happen.

After Billy called Sam, the pack started pile in. They all gave me a weird glances, but they never said anything. They knew I was related to Sam so if they did anything to offend me let's just say that he would tear their guts out. Each of them sat quietly not saying a word until Sam came.

Sammy dearest also gave me a weird glance. He had no idea about anything, I presume. Talya sat next to me and whispered, "This is going to get good."

"Let's begin." Old Quil said. Billy cleared his throat and began to tell my legend.

"In our past time when our ancienters first became shape shifters, rage, chaos, and hatred arose within the pack of the shifters. The gods and our people were outraged at the shape shifter's behavior. So the gods of the earth, fire, sky, water, and air began to plan. They planned to pick one female from the tribe. This female had to be unique and not like many others from the tribe. So the gods picked Talya. Taha Aki's only daughter. She brought peace and harmony within the pack. She was the glue to the pack. Without her, the pack would be once again thrown back to the beginning. So the skills and the visions where passed to generation to generation."

"What are you trying to-

Old Quil cut off Sam by saying this,"It's the Dreamer of the Native Land."

"Yeah I know about that, but why is my cousin here?" Sam asked the elders who rolled their eyes.

"Listen boy and listen clearly. All the packs in our history have had a Dreamer. The first one was Talya and her daughter and so on. Your dearest grandmother is one too. Now the new pack's dreamer is-

"Me." I said softly. The packed gasped. Talya jumped and started jumping around the fire. She made the fire rise and dance with her. Fire Wind was her pack used to call her.

"Let me get this straight. My little cousin is a dreamer, like Nana Uley?" The Elders nodded their heads.

"And what made you decide to tell us now?" Sam crossed his arms and looked at me. I looked at the Elders and they nodded their heads in encouragement. I took a deep breath and started telling him about my vision.

"And how long have you had these dreams or whatever they are called?" He asked.

"Since you phased." I said softly. Paul huffed.

"I don't believe shit." I looked at him and stood up.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"If you ask me, I don't believe your special yet unique." I heard Sam growl at Paul.

"Did I ask you?" I smirked at him. I heard Sam and a couple of other people chuckle.

"I don't believe-

"Fine don't. I am not asking you or telling you too." I turned around to get my bag when I had a short vision. I turned around to look at Sam.

"By the way Sam, two new wolves are going to phase during school tomorrow. So watch out." I was going to grab my bag when Talya's hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Look. Look into Black's eyes. Look. Look." I did what I was told and I looked into Jacob Black's eyes. Him and only him kept me here. He was my gravity like I was his. He had the most gorgeous eyes ever. I can stare at him all day if I could. He blinked and looked away. Ouch, that hurt. Talya smiled as I grabbed my bag. And I walked away.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked Talya as I threw my shoes at my closet. She hummed and sat on my bean bag chair.

"Well now you can communicate with the pack." I turned around to look at her.

"What?" She laughed nervously.

"Didn't I tell you? Oh well, once you are claimed or imprinted by a wolf you can communicate with them. I was imprinted by Red." She dreamily sighed at the last part about her Red.

"You knew he would imprint on me. That's why you went to the council didn't you?" She looked down and nodded her head. I groaned into my pillow as she said good night.

In my dreams all I saw was him. I saw him in my future. In school. In Sam's house. In the alter. All I thought about was him and only him. And this might sound creepy and twisted, but I liked it, a lot.

* * *

Good? Bad? Questions? Suggestions?

I have written about 5 chapters..im just waiting for your

response (:

so review :D

~~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	3. School

heyyy (:

thanks to those who reviewed:

lani'sworld

Vanessa123

CHOCOLATE

Ghost or Goth

Thanks also who reviewed/ favorited/ and alerted my story (:

you guys are the bomb :)

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

School. The most boring thing invented. I was in my seat staring at the back of a person who was sitting in front of me. I looked outside eager to get out of class. The class phone rang. I didn't turn my head to the teacher.

"Ms. Ava you are-

"Going home, I know." I got my stuff and left the class room. I walked to the office where Jake and Sam stood there.

"Thanks Ms. Anderson." Sam grabbed my bag and lead us to his car. I sat in the back seat.

"So do you know-

"Yeah." I said softly. I looked at the driver's mirror and met Jacob's gaze. He looked at me with curiosity. I gave him a small friendly smile. He smiled, but then thought of something and looked away. I sighed and played with my fingers. The drive seemed to be long and awkward. Sam kept fidgting in his seat. Jacob had his intense gaze on me throughout the drive. And I was simply looking out the window. Looking at the evergreen forest and the rain gliding down the window. Every now or then Sam or Jacob would clear there throat. I bit my tongue from blurting out "awkward." I praised the gods when we came to a sudden hault.

"So. Um where here." Sam said. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Jake stopped walking and looked at me.

"Um just don't stare at-

"I know." Jake sighed.

"Right the um-

"No, Em is my future cousin in law after all." Jake and I walked together towards the door. Jake opened the door and the aroma of food filled the air. I felt my stomach starting to grumble when I heard a familar squeal coming from the kitchen.

"Mel your here!" Emily greeted me with a big hug which I returned.

"Hi, Emily." Jake walked passed us and took one last glance at me before he walked away.

"I couldn't believe what Sam told me yesterday. I mean I knew your were special the day you met me. I can't believe your just like Nana Uley. Oh come on, I'll properly present the boys to you." Emily dragged me to a kitchen full with people.

"Guys I want you to meet Melody, Sam's cousin. That's Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Leah." I shyly waved.

"Hey." I got a few hellos and hi.

"Go on sit." I sat between Embry and Seth. Across the table was Paul and Quil.

"Sorry about yesterday." Paul blurted out.

"It's okay. Nothing to worry about." I gave him a reassuring smile which made Jacob scowl at Paul.

"I take everything back. I mean today was just freaky. We had two new members and you were right." All the pack agreed.

"Get used to it. Everything is about to get freakier. Trust me." Paul was cut off my someone opening the door. And that someone was Nana Uley. Emily went to great them like everyone else.

"So you told them?" I nodded my head.

"Have you told them about Talya?" Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Talya? Taha Aki's daughter?" Sam asked as he sent Quil to look after the new wolves.

"Yeah." Nana gave me that look. Tell them is what that look said.

"Yeah each dreamer gets ahh, guide you can say? Nana has Saphire. Talya's great-great-granddaughter and I have um Talya." All the room started asking me questions.

"Hold your horses. One by one." Nana said.

"What else can you do?" Seth asked.

"I can communicate with you guys while you are in wolf form, but I haven't tried it yet." Seth gave a cheeky grin and said Awesome. Leah had to tell him it was time to leave. He sighed and said goodbye.

"How do you have these dreams?" Jared asked.

"Um. They just pop up. Either when I am wake or when I am asleep therefore they are called dreams or visions however you want to call them."

"How do we know when you have visions?" Embry said.

"When I am staring into nothing or lose my focus." And the questions kept piling in. I notice Jake whispering into Sam's ear telling him something. Sam looked at me and scratched his chin and shrugged at Jake. Jake sighed and suddenly left.

"Well I have to go." Nana said. They all said goodbye to her. Quil came back and announced that the new wolves where asleep. I looked at the clock it was 4:30 pm. Barely. Talya stood next to me fidgeting. Great, she knows something semi bad is going to happen and I can't see it.

After one hour, I actually felt a connection with the wolves. Talya said it was natural. But this felt weird, in a good way. I felt like I known them all my life and they were like my brothers and my sister. We where all laughing until everyone, but me heard a voice. They all looked at me with sorrow and pain. I sighed and knew who it might be. Bella Swan. The girl who stole my imprint's heart.

The guys shook it off and went running outside. Leah looked at with painful eyes. She somehow knew she was bad for him. And by she I meant Bella. She then stood up and went outside. Right after Leah went outside, Emily and Sam followed the suit. Talya pointed at the door.

"Come on you need to meet your competition." I chuckled and went outside. I leaned against the door.

"Sam were good?"

"Were good." Jake smiled and looked up to me. I had a playful look on my face which made him stare at me in awe. He shook it off like always of course. Sam cleared his throat.

"Um Bella this is Melody. Sam's cousin." And his imprint. I added silently.

"Oh. Hey." I swear I tried so hard not to snort or anything, but I failed. I snorted and walked right passed her. I heard Jake growl softly. I had a smirk on my face and began walking towards my house. How dare he bring that- No, never think like that Melody. I told myself. I started doing breathing exercise which helped clear my mind. My mind was swirling with envious thoughts of Bella. I gripped the inside of my pockets and tore my poor jacket. I came to view of my lovely house when I heard thumping noise from behind me. Must be the pack. I ran to the front door so I can get cover from the heavy rain.

I jiggled the door knob and opened the door to my house which was empty. Mother wasn't here she was working at the hospital. Nana and Grandpa weren't here they were in their own house which was on the other side of La Push. I went straight up to my room and looked at the ceiling. Talya wasn't here. She could sense my vibe which wasn't that good right now.

_That's wasn't nice of Jake. Bringing that love sucking leech here while his own imprint was here. _I heard someone say. I was pretty sure it was..Embry.

_I know, right? What a jerk. _I heard Seth say.

_What are you morons talking about?_ Leah asked. Seth and Embry showed her about what happened.

_That was low. He shouldn't be snooping around that leech lover. He found is one true love. Why doesn't he just stick with her?_ Embry and Seth agreed with her.

_She is really nice. I like her. Uh, I mean like a sister._ Seth said.

_Me too. I mean I have this feeling and need to protect her like she was my own sister._ Embry said. Leah silently agreed. I felt horrible for eavesdropping on their conversation. So I decided to tune them out

* * *

_I wonder if it works?_ Jared said to Paul. I put my pillow on top of my head.

_Let's try it. Oh Melody!_ I groaned and sat up.

_What do you want? I was sleeping._ The guys gasped and repeatedly said it worked a million times, no joke.

_Can you shut up? I am trying to get my seven hours of sleep._ Jared and Paul laughed mentally.

_Okay, princess. Ha, Jared we should call her princess from now on._ I groaned and shook my head.

_Sure call me that if you can let me sleep. _Jared and Paul kept quiet think of my deal.

_Okay fine. Night Princess._ Jared and Paul said.

* * *

Good or Bad? REVIEW?

PLEASE REVIEW :p I'M DESPERATE :P

HAHAH..im kidding (:...but seriously review (:

loveee... MRS. TEENWEREWOLF


	4. Torture

hey..sorry i haven't updated :S i have been busy..but eh..

thanks to the people who reviewed :D

lani'sworld Ghost or Goth CHOCOLATE Dreamcatcher94 && Vanessa123

u guys are awesome && thanks whoever alert/favorite the story (:

don't own anything and enjoy (:

* * *

Torture. That's what I get every day for not being like everyone in High School. Preps and Jocks make fun of me. They hurt me either mentally or physically. I don't mind being a loner. Loner to me means more peace and quiet. Peace and quiet is all I need. Even through a tough day filled with anguished and brutal thoughts all that I need is my two remidies.

I am like everyone else. I sometime wonder why no one understands me. It might be my green eyes or my slightly caramel skin tone that might set people off to a frenzy. But I am like everyone else. I have the same heritage and all. My apperance is nothing compared to my personality. Don't judge a book by it's title.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when some stupid jocks pushed me to the ground.

"Watch were you're going, loser." I sighed and grabbed my books. Another jock threw my book to the other side of the hallway. I crumbled a piece of paper and stead my breath.

"Can you stop being a bunch of ass wipes because I don't look like everyone else?" The jocks looked at me and started laughing. Another pushed me towards the lockers. My arm took the blow. It didn't hurt as much as I expected too. I might have a bruise or two by the end of the day. But that didn't matter right now. I just have to get out of here and I'll be perfect for the day. The utterly stupid jock pinned me agaisnt the lockers.

"Nah. I think we're cool with picking on the freak." Oh gosh, where are my brothers when I need them? He grabbed my face as I looked down the hallway. Oh please, someone rescue me.

"Hey, leave her alone." I heard a deep husky voice. The jocks looked around at Paul, Jared, Embry, and Seth. I grinned like a mad man. Oh how would I love to see the rest of their faces. Everyone knew about the "gang" of La Push and not to mess with them. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of them pissed their pants.

"Make me." He said with an arrogant smirk on his retarded looking face. I was expecting Paul to launch himself at the douche, but Embry was the one who launched himself. Paul pushed me to Seth's arms while he started beating the crap out of the jock who pushed me earlier.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked. I nodded my head.

"Now you listen to me. Leave her alone or we will personally kick your ass, again." The jocks stayed on the ground looking at Embry, Paul, and Jared towering over them. Embry started laughing when they scrambled to start running. I'm guessing that they won't mess with me anymore. Laughter shook my body seeing them with their fearful faces.

"You okay, Mel?" I nodded my head. I started biting my lip. I was suddenly thinking of my very over protective cousin. I wonder how will he react when he hears about this? Should I tell him? What's the problem, I mean they already beat the pulp out of them. So why bother?

"Just don't tell Sam about this. He will freak." Paul and Jared looked worried. They all looked at each other and agreed silently not to tell them.

"Oh trust us, we are half as worried. I swear I want to rip their guts out, Princess." A smirked appeared on Paul's face after he said princess. I had forgotten about the late conversation we had last night.

"Go ahead. I am not stopping you." Paul laughed. The bell rang.

"Shit, we're going to be late." We all ran to our classes. I sat in the last row in my Geometry class. Mr. Manor wasn't here yet so I was safe. I sat down in my assign seat when the guy in front of me turned around. Great he is wearing a football jersey. Must be one of them. I looked down and rolled my eyes. Oh, why must I be in a classroom without the wolves? Oh, why?

"Um hi." He said. I looked up to look at his wonderous jock face. He was buff, but not like the guys. He had black hair which was falling between his eyes. He had black eyes, typical for a Quileute. I wasn't really taking in on his face or looks, because well I can't really see his face. Sure I vaguely, described him, but there was this fuzz around his face so I couldn't really see him. But the only face I could analyze for hours would be Jacob's. Oh those sweet toxicating eyes of his.

"Hi." I said quietly as I blinked my eyes a lot. I couldn't get rid of the fuzz so I looked anywhere, but his face.

"Sorry about the guys. They can be dicks sometimes." I started blushing, great people saw the little incident. I wonder if news travels fast here. Would it reach to Sam's ears?

"No problem." He looked into my eyes. It felt weird nobody looked into my eyes, ever. I looked away and stared at the clock. I felt impatient, I wanted to leave this classroom. He was making feel uneased.

"Your beautiful. I don't understand why they pick on you." I sunk down in my seat and let hair fall into my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Mh, Thanks." He smiled.

"I'm Nick by the way." Talya then appeared. She was looking at Nick.

"I'm Melody."

"Suits you well." He smirked. Talya looked at me and gave me and what the fudge look. She then reminded me of Jake. I sighed and started thinking about him. Thanks a lot, Talya. I thought. Your welcome. She smirked and disappeared.

"Good Morning Class."

* * *

I sat down in my spot which is under a tree. I put my earplugs on and turned on my Zune. I put on Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton. I started eating my salad when I notice a pair of muddy shoes standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Nick.

"Hey Melody." The way he said my name sounded weird. I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked at his fuzzy looking face.

"Hey." I took out my left ear plug.

"May I join you?" I nodded my head and scooted over.

"So what are you listening to?" I swallowed my food.

"Music." I smirked while he chuckled.

"I know, but what's it called?" Talya appeared once again and shook her head. She glared at Nick and began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton." He nodded his head and mumbled good song.

"Your not like other girls." His eyes met mine which scared me. I looked away.

"I've been told. It's probably my weird green eyes that look like this place." He shook his head.

"It's something else. I can't put my finger on it." He started to lean closer to me. I stood up and turned around to see Jake staring at us. He walked closer to us. He crossed his arms across his bare chest. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was so- Focus Melody. I turned around.

"Melody I need to talk." Jake said as he stared at Nick. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay, um see you around." I told Nick. He nodded his head while Jake glared at him. I looked up to him. His eyes were connected to Nick. Once he left I cleared my throat.

"Why are you talking to him?" Great, he gets possessive now?

"He is in my Geometry class." He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be talking to people like him. People like him done things to you." I looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"They told you, great." No wonder he is shirtless.

"Yeah they told me. I swear if I see those low lives I am-I am-

He started shaking so I put my hand on his huge bicep. He stopped and looked at my hand. I saw him smiling a bit, but then he scowled.

"They hurt you, they hurt me." He said mumbled. I smiled. His brown eyes met my green eyes. He gave me his million dollar smile. The bell rang. He shook his head and looked towards the woods.

"You should get to class." I nodded my head and made my way to English Class. I didn't bother to pay attention. I talked to Talya through my mind the whole class.

_He is fighting the imprint. I can feel it Talya. He wants to be with her._

_No he doesn't. His wolf side likes you while his human side likes her. Don't worry your his one true love. Everything will make sense soon._

_It better._

* * *

so whatcha think? i think it's so so?

remember that in breaking dawn that jacob and quil say that they can't see girl's faces? Quil because of the imprint and Jacob 'cuz he is in love with Bella. Well since Jake imprinted on Melody. I think it works vice versa.

but what do you guys think? from a scale from 1 to 10

reviewww (:

~ Mrs. TeeWereWolf


	5. Nick

hey guys (: quick shout out to my reviewers who are PSHH...AWESOMEEEEEE :D

Natalia

FranPelletier

Vanessa123

thankssss (:

don't own anything (:

enjoy

* * *

Nick. He has been talking to me lately. The guys, Talya, and Jake don't like it at all. I can't just ignore him and turn away that's rude, but at the same time I am leading him on. I think the only reason I am subconsciously doing this is to make Jake jealous and to get his attention. Trust me it is working.

Paul, Embry, Jared, and Seth have been very protective of me when Jake is not around. I like them a lot and not in that way. They are like brothers I never had. Very protective and annoying. They all keep me up at night. You can practically see bags under my eyes.

I was looking at my soup that Emily made for me. The noodles were swirling around.

"Mel, are you having a vision?" I looked up at Sam trying hard not to close my eyes.

"Uh, no." I put my fist to my face to make me not fall forward.

"Why do you have bags under your eyes?" I shrugged and ate my soup.

"Why are you eating your soup with a fork?" Quil asked. I looked at the fork that was swirling in the edges.

"What's been keeping you up?" I looked behind Sam and saw the guys panic. They were silently begging me not to tell him.

"Nothing." I mumbled as Sam snorted. Sam looked behind him and saw the guys panicking.

"Have you guys been keeping her up?" Seth looked like he just peed his pants which made me chuckle.

"Have you? Answer me." Sam used his alpha voice. Which made the house vibrate. The guys started shouting yes.

"Double patrol for you guys." They all growled and groaned.

"And you go to bed." Sam pointed at me. I sleepily made my way to the stairs. Quil was next to the stairs so I stopped and put my face on his warm bare chest and by the way it was nothing compared to Jake. I felt Quil chuckled.

"Shhh!" I put my finger to my lips. Then I heard a deep growl. The next thing I know I was on the floor. I landed with my face on the floor. I rubbed my face in slow circles.

"Nothing happened Jake, so chill." I heard Quil say. I put my face on the floor and my eyes started to close slowly. I heard some whispering and I didn't care if it was about me. It sounded like a waterfall. I felt to strong and warm arms picking me up. I buried my face in his chest. I heard a door open then close. Then I felt a soft bed. I opened my left eye and saw Jake slowly putting me down. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." I mumbled into the pillow. He chuckled and got down on his knees.

"But I need to talk to the guys." I groaned.

"I don't care. They will be here after I wake up. You need some sleep too." He yawned and I smirked.

"Fine." Once he got in bed I snuggled at his side. I put my head on his chest had the best sleep I ever had.

* * *

I woke up and I was drenched in sweat. I looked at a chest which had an amazing six pack. It was rising and falling after every breath. I moved my head and found out that the chest belonged to Jake. His arms where tightly wrapped around my waist while our legs were intertwined with each other. My hands were on top of his chest. I had the desire to trace his perfectly sculpture chest. Talya was sitting in the chair with a smirk on her face. I blushed and burred my face in his warm chest.

I slowly unwrapped my legs and moved them to the side. Now all I had to do is move his muscular arms around my waist. I successfully unwrapped one arm. I slowly tried to take of his arm around my waist. He then flipped me to his chest. I was now on top of him. I tried again, but failed. I looked at his peaceful face and notice that he was doing this unconsciously. I sighed and tried again. This time I woke him up. I curse under my breath. His warm brown eyes met my forest green eyes. We stared at each other for a long period of time. It seemed like hours and hours.

I heard someone clear their throat. Jake and I saw Sam, the guys, Emily, and Leah in the door way. I scrambled off Jake. Everyone had a sly grin on their faces except Sam who was fighting with himself either to smile or scowl.

"So did you guys have a nice nap?" Paul said with a smirk on his face. Jake and I looked at each other. We were both blushing.

"Uh Jake said he needed to talk to you guys." I said. Jake looked at me then thought and mumbled something under his breath.

Jake sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Your part of the pack too. Come on Mel." Sam said. I got up and ran down stairs. I sat next to Seth and Embry. Jake got down the stairs and saw there was no place to sit in the living room. He sat in front of my feet.

"So what's the thing you need to tell us?" Sam said. Jake sighed.

"There was an intruder in Bella's house-

As much as I wanted to groan I didn't. Paul, Jared, and Quil groaned for me. Jake growled at them. Sam raised his hand and silenced them.

"And she asked me to umm-

"She wants the pack to patrol the house for this leech because she wants the good blood suckers to hunt their precious food. Oh and she wants the guy dead." I said sullenly. I crossed my arms and looked directly at Sam. Sam looked at the guys and Leah.

"So can we?" I didn't even dare to look at Jake instead I looked at my nails.

"I don't know, Jake. Ask the pack."

"So do you guys...and Leah want to patrol around Bella's house?" I heard groaning and puffing oh and a yeah, right.

"Are even going to catch this leech?" Embry said. Then I felt all eyes on me. I looked up and I was right.

"Are we?" Leah asked. I looked at Seth then that's when it hit me.

Seth was dragging that leech that entered Bella's house. He dragged him into the bushes and ripped him to pieces. I also notice snow around. I am pretty sure that snow won't come until next month. I rapidly blinked my eyes and sighed.

I knew Jake just wanted to be near Bella and that killed me. Yet I wanted him to be happy.

"Yeah, one of you will." I said without emotion. Jake smiled and looked at Sam.

"Okay, we will patrol around her house." The guys and Leah groaned.

"And since we are all here minus the new wolves that don't know about Mel. I want to set up a new rule. Not to disturb Melody when she is asleep." He looked at Paul, Seth, Jared, and Embry.

"Wait you guys have been keeping her up?" Jake roared. Seth and Embry were trying to hide themselves behind me. I laughed at their actions.

"You don't have to yell at them." I said gently and quietly. Jake turned around and looked at me. He then calmed down.

_Now you know what affect you have on calm him unlike that leech loving girl._ Talya said.

"Um so, now that we are done can I go-Never mind. Where's my clothes and stuff?" I asked Sam. He pointed at three big bags in the corner. My mom had to go to another "business trip".

I grabbed my stuff and went upstairs to change. I changed into my Pj's. I put my Hello Kitty shorts and shirt. I grabbed my zune and put Ride By Justin Bieber (Don't Kill Me, He is cute.) I started singing and dancing the song. Then I stopped and looked at the door. Jake stood their amused. I put my hands on my hips.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I smirked.

"Oh, I um. Sorry?" I giggled then I put my hands on my mouth. I never giggle.

"So Emily asked me to ask you if you wanted something to eat." Translation: Emily told me to come up here to talk to you.

"Oh, um sure." I took out my earplugs. Jake walked behind me and I had a feeling he was checking me out. I stopped and turned around to look at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. He coughed and turned red. I smirked and looked at the living room which Paul, Jared, and Quil were. The other guys and Leah left.

"So Emily were the cookies?" I asked. She looked over my shoulder and mouthed "Did it work?" I nodded my head. In return I got cookies and milk. I dunked my cookie inside the milk when my phone rang. I swallowed my cookie and turned around.

"Whose Bootie Call?" Jared asked with a smirk on his face. Jake started growling.

"Nah, I'm kidding. It's Nick." My eyes widen and I looked at Jake who looked hurt. He looked at me and shook his head. I walked up to Jared who had the phone over his head. I tried to jump, but that didn't work.

"Ello? No, Melody isn't here. Can I ask you a question? Ha, very funny, but seriously? Why are you calling her this late? Dude it's 11:30. Well too bad. Dude you need to lay off of Mel. Don't you know that she is currently taken by Jahhh-Oww!"

I hit Jared with the rolling pin. He was wincing with pain. I tried grabbing the phone, but he threw it to Paul. I groaned and stomped my foot. I heard Jake's deep laughter.

"Did you seriously stomp your foot, I thought girls only did that on t.v." I rolled my eyes which cause him to laugh more.

"My friend was trying to say that she is currently taken by the Jacob Black. Mhh, well they are probably making out right know. Dude get ahhhh-That Fuckin hurt!" He threw the phone to Quil while he rubbed his back.

"Dude don't cry their are plenty fish in the sea. Don't worry. Don't you get it? She is with Jake! Young man someone should really teach you some proper manners. Welll-Son of a Bitch!" He threw the phone back to Jared while he kissed his hand.

"Okay so. It's me again. One last thing. Back off. Bye" He said the last part sweetly. He closed my phone and put it up in the air. I smirked oh I got some dirt on him. His eyes widen.

"Attention, Attention. Jared Thali-

"Here. Don't you dare say-

"Has imprinted!" Everyone looked at him. He was glaring at me.

"Who?" Jake asked very quickly.

"Congrats." Quil said.

"I feel sorry for her." Paul said with a chuckle.

"When am I going to meet her?" Emily asked. Sam raised his hand.

"When did you imprint on her?" Jared looked down at his shoe and started humming. Sam looked at me for answers and I proudly gave it to him.

"Two weeks ago in English class. He asked her for a pencil and biddi baddi boo. In the following bonfire and her lovely name is Kim from English class." Jared growled at me which caused the guys to growl back especially Jake. He growled the loudest.

"Well I am off." I put my phone in a little pocket that's on my shirt.

"But-But-we I mean you just woke up two hours ago from a nap." Jake said. I smirked and in the back of my brain Talya whispered.

_See he is warming up to you._

"I like having quiet time. You should try it Paul." Paul looked up from his food and stuck his tongue at me.

"Very childish." He rolled his eyes and began eating. Pig.

"Well good night." I gave everyone a hug including Jake. His hug lasted longer. I slowly walked up the stairs. I looked at my phone. Should I call Nick? Nope. Then my phone vibrated when I went inside the bathroom.

_Hey._

Should I text him back? Ergh. Talya says no, but I say yes.

_Hi (:_

I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I looked at my phone.

_So what was that call about? Are you really going out with Jacob Black?_

I sighed and bit my lip. "I wish." I mumbled softly. I laid in bed looking at the screen.

_Uh? Jake? I LOVE that guy, but too-_

I hit myself and pressed back.

_I don't know what you are talking about. Well I got to go. Night._

I closed my phone and turned it off. I looked up to the ceiling. Why did he have to imprint on me? I can already feel vulnerable and broken. My life sucks.

* * *

**SOOOOO? how was it ^.^**

**like. love. hate?**

**please review. all it takes is to press the button and say gee! what a swell story (:**

**bahahah..please review (:**

**~~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf  
**


	6. Running

Am I horrible for not updating? I am terribly sorry. Blame my writers block -_-

I would like to say thanks to the person who reviewed you are so kind : RAWRMeansILoveYou123 :)

&& people who alerted/favorited my story. And those who added me to your favorites. I am forever thankful

Disclaimer:

I don't own the mega ultra hottie werewolf pack. && Twilight.

* * *

Running. Is what I do best. I run away. I run away from problems. I run away when I feel insecure. I run away from life. And I keep running away. I ran away when I started having the visions. I ran away when my father left us. I ran away from my own dreams. I run. And run.

Right, now I could be with my mother. Who is away in a business trip in California. I saw I had a bright future there, but I choose to run away. And by running away brought me into bad choices and hurt feelings.

I sighed and put my hands inside my pockets. Today was a good day. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The day was extraordinary. I grabbed my black high tops and put them on. I walked downstairs to find it deserted. The whole pack and imprints where enjoying a nice day at the beach. I grabbed the house keys and started making my way to First Beach. I kicked some rocks on my way to the beach.

I heard the calming waves of the ocean and smelled the salty water. I looked up to see most of La Push on the beach. To my left I saw Nick and his so called friends. He had a surf board under his armpit. I looked to my right to see the pack cliff diving. I had a smile on my face. I looked forward and saw Talya pointing at someone. My heart started pounding in realizing who it was. Oh great, I have nowhere to run to. I walked near the tidal pools. I sat down and started feeling the smooth rocks.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw an unpleasant Talya. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were in a straight line.

"Um. Sitting?" I whispered while I was rubbing a smooth red rock with black specks.

"Seriously? Jake was right there. And you...you just walked passed him, just like nothing." I rolled my eyes and tired to make the rock skip.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled. I heard a deep sigh.

"Alright. I guess you don't want me here." I turned around and saw Jake smirking at me. My heart was pounding harder than usual. Damn him and his good looks.

"I..I wasn't telling you that. I was er..telling Talya. Ha. Not you." I said nervously. He still had that smirk plastered on his face. He looked gorgeous today. His white v-neck fit him tightly making his abs very visible to ones eye. His shorts hung on his hips. I wonder if other girls see him like I do. I mean he is dashing and charming. Oh, why does he have to stand there looking like a god. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt my face heat up.

"Sure, sure." He sat next to me. Oh great. Just great. Thank you Jake for making my heart beat faster. It was beating so loud that I was pretty sure that anyone near hearing rage could hear it. He chuckled quietly. Damn you Jake.

"How's Billy?" I asked pathetically. I groaned internally and looked at Jake who had his bright smile on his face. He looked over at me.

"He is doing great. He is probably with Charlie." And Bella. I added mentally. I looked ahead. Nick was catching some nice waves. Jake cleared his throat.

"Why do you like him?" Jake asked. I looked down at his hands which were balled up into a fist. I raised my eyebrows and snorted. I wanted to say that he was just a friend, but I decided to have a little fun.

"Jealous?" Jake's bright smile disappeared and he scrowling at Nick. I had a playful smirk on my lips. Jake looked at me and saw the look. His scrowl disappeared from his face.

"Your joking, right?" I smirked and rubbed my invisible beard.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. The world may never know." I poked his gigantic arm. Jake's musical laughter filled up my ears. I felt myself shiver in pleasure.

"Oh, Melody." He mumbled. I bit my lip. I wanted to yank his shirt and kiss him until my lips become swollen. Curse teenage hormones. I looked down at my Chucks and stared at them intently.

"So why aren't you cliff diving with the guys?" I said without taking my eyes off my shoes. I felt Jake's hot breath hit my neck.

"I was waiting for you." He said softly in my ear. I felt my face tingle and my stomach erupted with sparks. I slowly turned my head to Jake who was now staring into my eyes. Our faces where only inches apart. My eyes were glued with Jake's beautiful brown eyes. I bit my lip harder. Jake's hand brushed my cheek softly. He continued until his hand was under my chin. Was he nervous? Because I sure was. I mean not the nervous that you feel uncomfortable, but the I really really really like you and I hope you kiss me right now nervous. Do you get me?

He is leaning in. He parted his lips and looked at me. I smiled shyly at him. Our noses touched, my stomach erupted like Mount Vesuvius. Jake hold in his breath and moved his hand towards the back of my neck. We both closed our eyes and our lips connected. Screw fireworks and butterflies. I felt lightening rush through my body. My hands wondered towards his chest and I gripped his shirt. Our lips brushed lightly and my lips burst to flames. I felt Jake smile against my lips. I giggled and we both pulled away.

Jake cleared his throat and had this goofy smile on his face. "I have to go. See you in the bonfire." I nodded my head and watched him get up. After he left I buried my face in my knees and touched my lips. I felt like I was in heaven. I bit my cheek and looked up. Nick was coming towards my way, he looked slightly anger and agitated(spell?). He shook his wet dripping hair and stood in front of me.

"Hey. Want to join us?" I shook my head.

"Nah. I don't have my suit and I have to get going." Nick sighed and lowered his head. I felt bad.

"Uh, some other day I guess." He shrugged and looked sad. I rubbed the back of my head and bit my lip.

"Well, tomorrow, I think I'm free." Nick looked up and lighted up like a Christmas tree.

"Promise?" I nodded my head and crossed my heart.

"Well I have to go. See you tomorrow." I waved at him while I was walking backwards.

* * *

I closed the car door with one hand. In my other hand, I held a bowl full with potato salad. Sam walked up the door and knocked on it. Billy opened the door and smiled.

"Come in. Come in. Nice to see you, Melody." Billy said with a glint in his eyes and a knowing smile. I smiled and place the potato salad on the table.

"Ditto." Sam wheeled Billy outside. Emily came in with some ingredients for a barbeque sauce that she makes from scratch. I helped Emily prepare some dishes. I place all the food on the counter. I stopped and my mind went somewhere else in the future. I gripped the edge of the counter. I closed my eyes to fight back my tears. I did not like what I saw. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. Emily coughed and looked at me.

"You okay?" I nodded my head while wiping the tears away. She sighed and gave me a warm smile.

"Why don't you go with the boys? Go, I'll finish up." Emily said while grabbing the condiments.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed my coat that I just took off a while ago.

"I'm sure." I smiled at her and headed outside. The pack was in a circle around the camp fire and they were playing the camp fire song. I shook my head while Paul sang it horrible. Jared wrapped his arms around a very petite girl. She glowed when Jared kissed her on the cheek. She blushed when he did so. I'm guessing this is Kim.

"Melody!" I was enveloped in a hug. I laughed and shook my head. I looked up and saw Seth beaming. I was welcomed by a chorus of heys. Jared hoped up and dragged the poor girl towards me. She blushed while he held her hand. I could tell that she was quiet fond of him as well as Jared.

"Mel this is my lovely imprint Kim. Kim this is Melody. She's Sam's cousin and erm.- Jared scratched his head. He thought I wasn't okay with being called Jake's imprint.

"Jacob's imprint." I mumbled. I flashed a smile at her.

"Well welcome to the mayhem that us, imprints, like to call a pack." She giggled and looked please.

"Thanks, I guess." Jared sat next to me and Kim snuggled against his chest. What an adorable sight.

"Sweet Dulcet Melody. Will you honor us with you melodic voice?" Paul said with his wicked smirk. I rolled my eyes and he handed me the guitar.

"Oh sing that one song that you sang and danced to? Remember?" Embry said with an amused tone. I looked down and blushed. Oh can I forget. He walked in with Jacob and Quil while I was in front of the mirror singing with my hair brush as a microphone. Most embarrassing moment of my life.

I began to strum c minor.

_Oh my god, did that just really happen_

_man this night is getting weird._

_I'm freakin' out and everybody's clappin'_

_Did my clothes just disappear?_

_It's like I'm lookin' in the mirror at someone else._

_Stole my best friend's boy, now I'm going to hell,_

_Howling at the moon, no I'm not myself (The boys and the imprints started cracking up)_

_And I can't believe it_

_Livin' up the night with the walking dead_

_Who's this monster in my bed?_

_By 5 in the morning I'll forget..._

The guys whistled. I snorted and I passed the guitar to Jared. When Jared started to strum the guitar everyone got quiet. Seth got up and greeted Jacob and...Bella. Everyone was scrowling at her and looked back at me in pity. I held my head high and stole the guitar right under Jared's nose. I stuck my tongue at him and started to play my favorite song.

_So take one word, you said_

_You put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

_You wonder where you're going next_

_You've got your hair pushed up to my chest_

_And now you're hoping_

_That someone let you in_

_Well, I swear I'll let you in_

_You know I'll let you in_

_Oh Kelsey, you..._

"We have our own pop star, sweet." Quil said. I rolled my eyes and bopped to the beat of Jared's song. Sam hugged me from behind. He rested his head next to my ear.

"This wasn't our idea. The pack and I didn't approve, I swear. It was his idea." Sam whispered softly so the pack couldn't hear. I sighed and patted his hand that was on my right shoulder. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright Sam." Sam chuckled when my stomach started growling. I rolled my eyes and looked down on my stomach. Couldn't you be quiet just for this moment or something?

"Food's ready. Why don't you go get's some?" I got up and passed Jake. I felt him burning holes through my back. I reached the table full of food and helped myself with a burger and a handful of fries. I slowly walked inside to get ketchup and mayonnaise. I was pouring ketchup on my fries when someone cleared their throat.

"Yes, Jacob?" I said softly. I didn't want to look up at him, I felt repulsed by him and what he was about to say.

"We need to talk." I gripped the ketchup bottle which squirted ketchup onto my shirt. I grabbed a couple of napkins and dabbed water on the stain.

"I'm listening." I said apathetically.

"The ugh. Um kiss didn't-

"Mean anything?" I looked up to him and saw he was uncomfortable. He was rubbing the back of his neck and he was looking down. He looked up to see me staring at him intensely.

"It's not you-

"It's me, Cliché. Next time when you want to talk to me, don't be full of bull shit, Jacob." My eyes harden and went to grab a soda from the cooler. I went to grab my food, but Jacob was in my way. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him. I whimpered and tried to release myself from his grasp.

"You're making it harder for me, Melody. It's not that, well. I don't want-

"Me interfering with your emotions. You want Bella, I know." I said with a cold tone. He shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"I really really really care about you. It's just that-

"Jake?" Said a soft voice. Our heads turned around to see Bella. My heart crumbled when Jacob's eyes lighted up. He looked at me and let go of my wrist. I grabbed my food and I stormed angrily.

"Pathetic." I closed the door and the wolves looked at me with sympathy. I sat down next to Leah and Sue. I stared at my burger and felt knives go through my heart. Leah squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile. I nodded my head and began eating my burger. The pack started talking softly. My phone then vibrated.

_Nick_

_Hey. Are you up for surfing tomorrow?_

_Remember you promised_

I scratched my head and bit my cheek. Should I?

"I think you should." Leah whispered. I looked up to her and she nodded her head.

"It will take things off your mind." I gave Leah a gracious smile and I text him back.

_Yeah. Sure._

It didn't even take two seconds for him to reply. The guys then stopped talking, I didn't even bother to look up to make sure that they where glaring at Jacob. I cracked a smile when Nick I read his reply.

_Nick_

_Sweet :3 See ya at 9-ish home skillet brisket._

_Well I'll let you go, annoying sister bugging me to_

_play dolls with her -_-_

I bit my lip to prevent me from laughing. My hair covered my face so they couldn't manage to see my wicked smile. I shook my head and quickly replied to Nick.

_Isn't home skillet biscuit? Haha._

_Aww how cute :B Byee_

Billy cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him. I closed my phone and straighten my back. Then the legends began.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has been magic on our blood. It wasn't always the magic of the shape shifter- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors...

* * *

The night ended with my legend.

"In our past time when our ancienters first became shape shifters, rage, chaos, and hatred arose within the pack of the shifters. The gods and our people were outraged at the shape shifter's behavior. So the gods of the earth, fire, sky, water, and air began to plan." Billy looked at me while the legend was told. Bella looked confused. She whispered something to Jacob. I held my position. My head was held high and I showed poise. Talya stood behind me. Her hand was place on both of my shoulders. "They planned to pick one female from the tribe. This female had to be unique and not like many others from the tribe. So the gods picked Talya. Taha Aki's only daughter. She brought peace and harmony within the pack. She was the glue to the pack. Without her, the pack would be once again thrown back to the beginning. So the skills and the visions where passed to generation to generation." The fire crackled, the wind blew fiercely, the rivers & ocean could be heard, the sky cried, and the earth called me. They all called me.

"Do you Melody Ava accept being the Dreamer of the Native Land?" Billy said with authority in his voice.

"Yes." I bowed my head. When I looked up, I saw the pack on their knees. What if I am not cut out for this? I am just a teenager.

_No Melody. Don't you dare. Don't you run away from your duties._ Talya whispered in my mind. Jake got up and took a case from his dad. He gulped and opened the case. It revealed a beautiful black stone. I rose up my hair and he tied it around my neck. I touched the rock and it changed colors. Yellow to blue. Blue to red. Red to white. White to transparent. And it did so for a while. When I let my hand drop the colors swirled and the rock looked like a tie dyed t-shirt. I looked at the pack and they smiled. Sam stood up and gave me one of his famous hugs.

"We officially welcome you to the pack." I shot him a fake smile while the pack whopped and whistled. Jacob then left with a sleeping Bella. Billy took my hand.

"Don't worry. He'll come around." Billy patted my hand and smiled sympathetically. I hope that's soon. I don't want to end up broken and hurt just because of him.

_Run away._ A voice whispered. I shook my head. No I have a duty to the pack and my people. No more running away. Not now. Not even.

"Melody! We are leaving." Sam yelled from the car. I looked around me. How long have I been standing right here? I shrugged and ran to the car.

* * *

Is it long enough? Suggestions? Praises? Dislikes?

DO you think that Jake is too douche-ish? You guys tell me? You are after all one of the reasons why I write.

Whose going to the midnight showing? I am :3 Who are you guys going with?

Well pretty please review :3

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	7. Time

So I went to see Breaking Dawn last night. And what could I say? I was inspired :3

Shout outs to my reviewers: Julia, Kim, elle baybee, RAWRMeansILoveYou123, and brixxibear && to the people who favorite/alerted my story&& me B)

I suggest you to listen to Invisible by Taylor Swift while reading.

I don't own Twilight. Sadly.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Time. Time goes fast. Time goes slow. Time sees people die. Time sees the grass grow. Time does not forget. Time does not forgive. Time crushes and kills. Time takes all you have to give. Time is awful and ghastly.

Time has never been on my side before. Time was one of those horrible elements in life that I wish that I did not have. We all have to race against the clock in some point in our life. Time is a sick and twisted trick that our mind has to forcefully play. Time should just die.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered if Jake will finally see me as I see him. What was wrong with me? Am I that horrible to look at and to..love? Why does he love Bella and not me, I am after all his imprint. Maybe, I should be like her. I shook my head trying to get rid of my childish thoughts.

I looked outside and saw a green jeep parked at the driveway. I hurried to grab my surfing apparel. My feet rushed downstairs to get the door. "I'll get it." I yelled when I was halfway down the stairs. The guys were sitting on the couch watching gory movies. I rolled my eyes when they lazily looked at the door when it rang.

I opened the door revealing a gleeful Nick. He leaned against the door frame. "Ready?" He smiled. I pushed him out the door instead of giving him a reply. I guess Quil recognized his voice because he looked up.

"Hey, Mel, where are you going?" I threw my stuff at Nick's face so Quil couldn't see him. I looked over to Quil who had young Claire sleeping on his lap.

"Uh, surfing with friends." He raised his eyebrow and he leaned back so he could see my "friend". He scoffed and waved me off. I smiled and closed the door.

"Gee, thanks for introducing me to your buff friends of yours." I laughed nervously while I got into the car.

"You're welcome." I shot him a smile while he started the car. He shook his head and started to drive to First Beach. I looked out the window and closed my eyes. Embry and Seth were on patrol.

_Hey, Melody._ Seth said with his happy go lucky tone of his. One thing I envied about him, was his absolute happiness. He is so carefree and he doesn't give a damn about what the others think. I wish I could be like that one day.

_Wow, you envy me. Don't be like that Mel. You're like one of the most important people in the pack._ I smiled and leaned against the seat.

_Thanks, Seth. For making me feel better._ Seth imagined himself giving me one of his perfect carefree smile. Nick nudged me. He pointed to the water.

I touched my necklace and got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and changed into my surfing suit. Once I was suited up I grabbed my board and started waxing it. Nick was barely suiting up when I finished waxing my board.

"When you're done, come into the water." I told Nick. He nodded his head when he zipped up his suit.

I slowly walked towards the sea. As the cold water touched my toes my necklace started humming to me. I walked forward and got on my board. I started paddling towards the waves. My fingers glazed on top of the surface. I drew circles on the water as I waited for the perfect wave. I felt the water starting to move. I paddled and paddled. I slowly and gracefully got up on my board in one single motion. I felt weightless and carefree. I smiled as the wave pushed me down. I resurfaced and shook the hair out of my eyes. Nick was too riding a wave. I got up on my board and restarted all over again.

* * *

After we caught some "narly" waves, we packed up because it was going to start to rain. But before we were going to leave, we sat on the beach. Nick took out two sandwiches, two Sprites, and his iPod. We were currently listening to "She Will Be Loved." Nick was softly humming the song to himself. I opened up my can and started to chug it down. Nick shook his head and started to eat his sandwich.

"I had a great time." Nick said while looking at the sun. The sun was slowly beginning to be covered by gray clouds.

"Yeah, me too. We should hang out some other time." I looked at Nick was biting his lip. For a second, he reminded me of Jacob. Jake. I haven't thought about him. I wonder where he was. Was he thinking of me? Was he asking for me? Did he need me to be with him? My thoughts were interrupted by Nick's reply.

"Like a date?" He said. I spit out my drink. I looked at him wide eyed. He avoided looking at me. I wiped the soda off my face. I suddenly felt awkward. I started fidgeted away from him.

"Nick, you know I don't see you like in that light, right?" I looked at him. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips were in a thin line. I felt horrible. He was feeling what I was feeling. He felt the way I felt around Jacob. I groaned and got up. I stood in front of Nick who was looking straight at me.

"I know. You're in love with that blasted Jacob Black," He splat Jake's name like he was some sort of disease, "I don't understand why. Why him? Why not me?" I groaned once again and shook my head.

"It's complicated. He's complicated. I'm complicated." I mumbled. Nick stood up and grabbed my arms. He leaned in as I leaned away from his face. I tried to wiggle myself away from him.

"I'm not complicated. I am simple. Simple as it could get. Simple as breathing air. Simple as living. I am better than Black. Pick me, choose me." I finally escaped. I pushed Nick away from me. I shook my head.

"I can't choose. You are not meant for me." Nick scoffed and laughed sarcastically.

"And what Black is?" I bit my lips and slowly nodded my head. Imprinting, such a funny thing. Nick got closer and stood in front of me. I was looking at the ground when Nick stepped up. He lifted up my chin. His hands were cold and rough. I shivered. I was used to Jacob's warm and soft touch. Nick smiled, thinking I was shivering for pleasure instead of disgust.

"Can't you see that, I love you?" He whispered. He leaned in once again. I slapped his hand away from my chin.

"I don't love you." In Nick's eyes I say anger and frustration. I took a step back while he took a step forward.

"You love will love me. And I'll be here fighting for you." He grabbed my face with both of his hands. Forcing me to look at him. I tried to push him away from me. A growl erupted nearby. I didn't have to look up to see who growled.

"Leave her alone." I looked at Jacob who was glaring at Nick. His hands were balled up into a fist. He was of course half-naked. My heart seemed to skip a beat. Nick seemed to notice my memorized face, who wouldn't be memorized by Jacob? Oh Jake. Him and his beautiful smile. His sweet husky voice that makes me shiver with pleasure. And who wouldn't love his fit body? I think I was drooling because Jacob seemed to have his smirk on his perfect chiseled face.

"Why don't you just leave? I'm on a date." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Jake started to shake. I grabbed my bag off the floor and started walking away from Nick. Nick grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Before I could reply or did anything Jake push Nick away from me.

"Don't you dare touch her or I'll rip you into pieces! You worthless piece of scum." Jake snarled at Nick and punched him on his jaw. Jake was taking rough breathes.

I got a hold of Jake's hand and dragged him into the deeps of the woods. I dropped my bag on the floor and left Jacob in the middle of the meadow. I sat down on the floor and put my head between my knees. I started freaking out. What had just happen?

"What were you thinking? Going out with him?" He said it with so much anger and disgust that I felt like crying. I shook my head. No, I will not take his possessive bull crap.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Jacob. What are you thinking? Hanging around with Bella." Jacob froze up and looked at me.

"We are not talking about—

"How do you think I feel? Yeah, I feel like shit when I see both of you. Why can't you see Jacob? She is just using you." Jacob growled and looked at the ground.

"You're just jealous." I laughed without humor of course.

"Yes. Yes I am. I will not deny that. She will never love you. She will always pick the leech over you. She doesn't care for your feelings." Jacob started shaking. Crap. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

_Help!_ I started to back away and hoping at the same time that at least someone was patrolling nearby. I suddenly was scared. I was afraid that I knew what was going to happen next. Next thing I know, Jake phased and looked at me with such hatred that it made me go into shock.

_Run._ He thought.

I started running. Who am I kidding he is going to maul me! I ran as fast I could. Tree branches scratched my face and arms. I may have stepped on something sharp. I was hissing in pain, but I kept running. I heard thumping coming from behind me. I didn't dare to look behind. I was too scared. I finally felt something go across my back. It pushed me forward. I closed my eyes; I was trying to prevent tears from coming out of my eyes. I let out a scream full of agony.

A growl erupted in the forest.

_Step away Jacob._ Seth's cooling voice refreshed my ears. I turned my head to see Seth circling Jacob. I winced and let a whimper out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob lounged over Seth. He tried to get to me, but Embry came out of the shadows and attacked.

I slowly crawled away from them. I heard a howl from Seth before he phased out. I bursted into tears when I moved my right arm. I looked over my right shoulder and saw red crimson blood gushing out of my flesh. The repulsing smell reached my nostrils.

My head was wrapped around the pack's thoughts.

_What the fuck man? You nearly killed her. You bastard._ Paul was ready to pounce when Sam came into view. He growled viciously at Paul.

_Jared go fetch Dr. Cullen. And no one attacks no one._ The pack grumbled and snarled at Jacob who was being held down by Embry. I turned to look at Jacob. He met my eyes. My eyes where filled with pain and tears. He started to whimper.

_I am sorry. _The pack growled and snarled at Jacob. Giving him comments like "It's too late to say sorry," "You dipshit. You knew what you were doing,"(That was all Leah), "Your going to pay for this," and " Karma is going to slowly kill you."

_Seth, take Melody to Emily's._ Seth phased out. I couldn't handle seeing Jacob so I turned my head around. I tightly closed my eyes to avoid tears from shedding.

"I got you Melody." Seth wrapped his black t-shirt over my shoulder. He gently picked me up in bridal style. I started screaming from the pain. I felt the pack wince while they heard my excruciating scream.

I groaned and moaned all the way to Emily's house. "Don't worry, we are almost there." Seth mumbled. I looked up to him and gave him a broken smile.

"Time is running out." I said softly before my eyes went behind my head.

* * *

So? What do you think? Good or Bad? Suggestions? Sorry if I misspelled some words.

Should I do a Jacob's pov or Nick?

Who went to watch BD?

**SPOILER: **What did you like about the movie and hate about the movie? I really wanted Bella to call Seth! I was pissed. I just hated that I didn't see much of Rachel, Kim, Claire, Brady, and Collin. -.- I love the imprinting scene ^.^ I think Reneesme is cute. Ohh...did anyone cried? I cried when Jacob and Seth were crying :'(

Review!


	8. Hope

Hi there (:

How was holidays for you? Mine where decent (:

I would like to take time to appreciate my lovely reviewers : Tibby, RAWRMeansILoveYou123, HopeLoveandFaith . Your reviews really make me smile and think I did a good job. And thanks to people who Favorited and alerted my story. Thank you guys. You mean the world to me (:

I do not own Twilight Franchise. Sucks doesn't it ;)

I also do not own the songs mentioned in the story.

**ENJOY (:**

* * *

Hope. What is the meaning of that four lettered word? Hope is is bright shining light which keeps darkness at the bay. Hope is gentle cold breeze on a hot summer day. Hope is to remain positive when going gets tough. Hope is seeking more when others think you had enough. Hope is sparkles when tears in our eyes. Hope is a beautiful thing & beautiful things never dies. Hope is as light as a feather. Hope keeps all of us together. Hope is ubiquitous and free of cost.

Hope is the only thing right now that is holding me up. It's the only thing that is keeping me from breaking down into a wreck. I guess hope, is my symbolic "shoulder to cry on." I just hope that he will finally wake up what he has done to me and what she is doing to him. I know he won't realize. But hey, a girl can hope, right_?_

_Hope; a feeling of expectation and desire of a certain thing to happen._

_*snicker*_

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drop.

Through the window, I silently watched the rain drop from the sky. I slowly rocked the chair as I softly let out breaths. My mind was in a haze. I blamed the drugs that they gave me for the ache on my back. I didn't remember much from that night. Just that I was in a lot of pain. Usually when I laid back my right side stung and I always let out a hiss here or there. But there was another pain in my chest. That's what hurt the most. I usually ignore it, but sometimes I just can't stand it and I let silent tears shed.

I squinted my eyes when I saw a fuzzy, russet silhouette cross the lawn. The rain slithered throughout his body and his damp hair. He was wearing one of his blue cut offs. He looked up to my window and stood there, staring at me. Memories resurfaced of the night. I closed my eyes, hoping that he would vanish. I opened my eyes to be disappointed. I closed my curtains and walked to the my bathroom. I gripped the sink as I heard a door slam. I had enough of this.

I grabbed the sheet and ripped it away from the mirror. I gripped on the cloth and let it go. I looked up and saw myself. I looked horrible. My face had several scratches. It looked like a cat had a scratching spree. My face was blotchy, it looked like I have been crying for ages. My eyes where swollen. And worst of all it looked like I am dead.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off. I looked over my right shoulder and saw a claw mark. I turned around and saw it going across my whole back. My left hand danced over my right shoulder my hand laid on my right shoulder when I heard a crash.

"I want to see her Sam! Let me see her. GOD DAMN IT SAM, MOVE!" I shut my eyes. His voice sent shivers throughout my body. I found myself gripping the bathroom's door handle. I just can't do this anymore. I hate the control he has over me. My forehead rested on the door. _Please go away. _Yelling and screaming continued. I switched the lock on the door.

"She doesn't want to see you, Jake. I command you not to see her!" Sam's voice over powered the house.

"She is my imprint, you have no power over my imprint and me." I heard loud stomps coming up the stairs. _No, please. I am not ready to see you. _I quickly put my shirt back on and sat on the counter next to my sink. My knees were brought up to my chest when I heard my bedroom door fly open.

"Where is she? I just saw her." I quickly flipped the light switched off. I hold my breath in._ Oh, please. Don't notice me._ I tightly shut my eyes and had a strong grip on my hands. Where are the guys when I need them? My heart sunk when he started pounding on the door. He jiggled the knob.

"Melody. Please open the door. Melody." I shook my head at his pleas. I didn't know what to do. Half of me was broken and just wanted to sit down on the counter. Half of me wanted to open the door and leap into his arms. _Talya. I don't know what to do. Help me._ She stood there in front of me. _Sorry, but I have to do this._ I watched as she switched the lock. The suspense was killing me. The door knob slowly turned and the door opened. I tightly closed my eyes and my whole body went stiff.

* * *

(Memories)

Agonizing thoughts filled my mind. Aching filled my entire body. I felt weak and broken. My eyes flew open. A white satin sheet was covering my waist down. I looked around the room and saw that all of the mirrors in my room where covered. I sat up and let my feet dangle over the edge before stepping on the cold wood floor.

My toes touched the floor before I stepped down. Once I was standing up, a pain in my foot stung me and I collapsed on the floor. I balled up my fist and pushed my self up. My arms failed me too. I heard the door fly open and loud thumps reaching me.

"Oh my." Leah's voice reached my ears. She crouched down to my level. I looked at her. Pain flashed in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Mel?" I closed my eyes, the pain on my back was consuming me little by little.

"No." I said with a raspy voice. Leah gently tried to help me get back to the bed. I sat on the bed with my legs dangling on the edge. Leah stood there awkwardly. I looked at her with no emotion on my face. I tried to tap into one of the guy's thoughts, but no one was patrolling.

"Where are the guys?" I said quietly.

"Their having a pack meeting." I looked down at my hands. My hands were scratched and bruised. What happened? My mind was fuzzy. I couldn't remember what happened to me. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at Leah.

"What happened to me Leah? And why are the mirrors covered?" Leah started biting her lower lip.

"I...can't...tell you." She said softly. I groaned softly.

"I'll get Emily. Bet your hungry." Before I could reply, she zoomed out of the room.

I slowly put my left leg down on the floor and started limping towards my vanity mirror. I had to stop several times to regain my breath. I finally reached the vanity mirror and I yanked the sheet off the vanity. I flew to the ground. I groaned. Leah and Emily rushed over to help me. Emily put down the food.

"Gosh, Melody. What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Emily chuckled while Leah looked horrified.

Once again, she helped me get back to bed while Emily put the sheet over the mirror. I didn't see my reflection because Leah stood in front of me. Emily put the tray next to me.

"Uh...I have to go see uhm..Sam." Leah rushed out of the house. Emily sighed and she went to get me a drink.

I looked down at the food with disgust. I climbed to my pillows and set my head on my pillows. I closed my eyes, hoping I would remember what happened to me. I was utterly confused. My memories were fuzzy and I was getting agitated. Emily came back to the room with a glass of water. She sighed as she saw my untouched food. She set the water on the nightstand and pulled out a pill.

"It's for the pain." Without any protest, I popped the pill into my mouth and Emily gave me the water. Once I swallowed it, I laid the left part of my head on the pillow. I looked at Emily.

"Sam ordered them to block their thoughts, right?" She nodded her head.

"And you covered the mirror so I couldn't see myself?" She nodded again once more.

"Try and get some rest." I snuggled the sheet closer to my chest and drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

I usually wake up with birds chirping, rain tippy-tapping on the roof, or Emily's gentle voice. But today was an exception. I was awoken by two awfully loud snores. I sat up and looked at the two culprits. I scrunched up my eyebrows. It wasn't the typical Paul, Embry, Quil, or Leah who where on Melody Duty. (Melody Duty started the second Leah told Sam about the "floor" incident) It was the two newbies. Collin and Brady.

The one who was sitting on the chair had a "I'm better than you" vibe going on. He had short black hair that was nearly going for the skater hair look. Even though his eyes where closed you could tell that he had small eyes. His lips where twitching every now and then while he took breaths. The other one who was lying on the floor had a "I don't care" vibe. I didn't have a good input on him since his face was on the floor. But I could tell you this, he had the skater hair and he had long legs.

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the two newbies.

"5 more minutes, Mom." One of them mumbled.

"Yeah, What Collin said." I snorted.

"I'm too young to be a mom, let alone have two kids." Both of them opened one eye. Then they opened their other eye.

"I don't think we have officially meet. I'm Melody Ava." I gave them a fake smile. The boy with black long hair was gawking at me. "Yeah, I don't usually look like this..uhm." I motioned to my face.

"Yeah. We know I mean, eh. We have seen pictures and stuff. May I add you look very lovely today. Not that you don't look lovely everyday or anything. Or...you know what I'mma shut up now." Brady seemed a little fluster or was it my imagination. Collin rolled his eyes and brighten up.

"Gosh where are our manners. I'm Collin Littletessa and this goofus is Brady Fuller. But you already knew that." I bit my tongue from saying something I didn't want too.

"So are you guys on Melody duty?" But I guess I didn't bit it too hard enough.

* * *

I was sitting on the porch analyzing the forest. I looked down on the sketch pad and continued to draw the forest. My hands where full of black pencil marks. I was currently working on the stump when someone sat next to me. I didn't stop until he made a sort of noise.

"Hey." I looked in the corner of my eye and saw that it was none other than Nick. He still got the black eye that he gave him. I didn't feel like talking so I made a "mmmh" sound.

"I heard that you got er attacked." He was trying to see my face, but the hoodie that I was wearing prevented him from seeing my face. I pulled the sleeves so he wouldn't see my scratches and cuts on my hands.

"What are you doing here?" I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me. He scratched his head and tried to search my face of any damage. The only damage was my blotchy face.

"I wanted to apologize for being a...dick," I covered my mouth so he wouldn't see my smile. "And I wanted to make sure you where okay." I looked down at my drawing that was currently on my lap.

"That's sweet of you and your sort of forgiven." He snorted and shook his head.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I want to give you this." He handed me a cd case. It said. **Sorry for being a dick.** I burst out laughing at the title.

"Am I fully forgiven?" I nodded my head while putting aside my drawing and the cd. I gave him a hug. He awkwardly placed his hands on my back. I flinched when he touched my wound. I backed away and looked shamefully into the forest.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head.

"You touched my wound." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry..I didn't know. I'm sorry are you hurt." He started freaking out and it made me feel guilty. I don't know why, but it just did. I shook my head and saw russet fur flashing by. I closed my eyes and my heart started to ache. I scooted to my drawing and the cd. I looked at Nick who was still freaking out.

"I'm alright, I swear." The door opened revealing Sam, my lovely overprotective cousin of mine. Nick turned pale when he saw Sam. Sam wasn't looking at Nick he was looking into the forest. He was here. I looked at my drawing letting silent tears fall.

"Who are you?" I looked at Sam who was glaring at Nick. Nick looked like he was about to throw up.

"He's just a friend who came by to visit me and he's leaving, Sam." He looked at me and his face soften when he saw my tear trails. Sam helped stand up and he grabbed my stuff from the ground.

"I'll see you later." I said awkwardly to the ground.

"Um..yeah." Once Nick, left Sam rushed me inside. He grumbled and cussed under his breath. Saying incoherent things. I seemed to only catch words like "asshole, douche bag, who does he think he is," and other cusses. He lead me to my room before he went rushing towards the forest.

I put the cd into my laptop. The media center popped up. I pressed play. I heard static at first then I heard someone clear their throat.

**So..um..Melody. I guess you forgave me 'cuz you have the cd. So I am going to say this. I am so darn sorry for being an idiot and of course a dick. This cd has five songs that I am going to play for you. The first one is She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5. Remember that song, right?** I snickered and rolled my eyes. **Then it's um You Could Be Happy By Snow Patrol. And then its A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More and Where's Your Boy Tonight? By Fall Out Boy. Sorry for my sucky singing. So here goes nothing...**

_ Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_ (I smiled thinking that fit me perfectly)  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved..._

**Melody, I know that I said things back at the beach. I admit that I already knew you had a thing for Jacob.** I winced when I head his name and my heart started to ache some more. **But I'll always love you. I choose this song because it fit perfectly with my situation so hear me out, will ya? **

_You could be happy and I won't know_  
_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_  
_And all the things that I wished I had not said_  
_Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you how we were_  
_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_  
_Most of what I remember makes me sure_  
_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

_You could be happy, I hope you are_  
_You made me happier than I'd been by far..._

My head hang low. I was regretting being his imprint. Why did he have to imprint on me, couldn't he imprint on Bella? My life would have been much easier and to tell you the truth if he wouldn't have imprinted on me I would have gone with Nick.

**I know how much you adore Fall Out Boy and all. So I kind of looked up some lyrics of their's and I choose these two songs. **

_I confess, I'm messed up _  
_dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around_  
_And I know you dressed up_  
_"hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_  
_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances..._

**And the last one is a classic, well for me. You could tell me anything, Mel. If the jerk does anything to hurt you,** He already hurt me and you have no idea, Nick, **tell**** me 'cuz I have bat and I am not afraid to use it. ** I snorted and listened to the last song on the cd.

_When I wake up _

_I'm willing to take my chances on _

_Hope I forget_  
_That you hate him more than you notice _  
_I wrote this for you._

_You need him_  
_I could be him._  
_I could be an accident, but I'm still trying._  
_That's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

I found myself singing along to the song.

**Hope you liked it, Mel. Remember your beautiful. Byee. **

I closed the media center and had a big smile on my face. That's a first. I closed my laptop and got ready for bed. I slipped on a white t shirt and blue pajama pants. I laid on my stomach and my mind went to Nick's choice of songs.

* * *

(Back to the present)

"Oh Melody." His voice rang in my ears. It took all my will power, not to look up to him. He put his warm hand on my forehead and his hand trailed down my cheek. My heart started soaring. I felt my stomach twist just with his touch.

"Jacob, I command you to step away from Melody." Jacob snorted and shut the door. My arms were still wrapped tightly around my legs and my eyes where still tightly shut.

"Mel. Please open your eyes. Look at me, I am begging you." His distress voice made me relax my eyes. He tried to grab my hands, but I didn't give in.

"Melody. I'm sorry for what did that night. I really am. I cracked when I saw you with some other guy. I just felt that I was loosing you, in some sort of odd way. I am sorry. I can't bare the thought of losing you. I hope you can forgive me." He put both of his hands on both of my cheeks. He stroke them carefully, like if I was some sort of fragile doll. He pressed his forehead on mine. I fluttered my eyes open and I saw him for the first time since that night. He looked more horrible than me. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked awfully pale and weak. Imprinting works both ways, right?

"I forgive you." I said quietly. His eyes shot open and a smile spread on lips. His eyes sparkled and he let a tear or two fall.

"But, I will not forgive you fully." His smiled died down, but it was still there. He carefully wrapped his arms around me. He placed his chin on my left shoulder and his warm breath tickled my neck.

"Thank you, Melody."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good Bad? Suggestions...

Would you pretty please **review**? I mean isn't this chapter **review-able**?

**PLEASE&&THANKYOU**

~~~~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf (:

Thankyou very much for reading...


End file.
